Erised
by NotCedricDiggory
Summary: Albus and Scorpius find the mirror of Erised, Romance and Hijinks ensue


It was the day before the last day of Hogwarts for Summer break and for some reason that even Albus and Scorpius didn't know themselves they were roaming around Hogwarts, It was probably some attempt to clear their minds before their final history of magic test for the year. They had hopped on a random staircase and just hoped they wouldn't get in trouble, So yeah, They were practically begging to wind up in some kind of pickle, The staircase stopped at a door that they had never seen before and with a shared look they stepped off of the staircase to the area outside of the door, The staircase moving along behind them. Albus reached out and attempted to open the door and with a few jiggles he reached into his robes were he kept his wand and pulled it out to point it at the lock on the door, He mumbled "Alohomora" under his breath and they heard a soft 'click' before the door opened. Albus put his wand back in his robes before stepping forward, Scorpius following him. The door closed behind them once again clicking softly.

They were in a rather simple room with nothing in it other than a single mirror resting against one of the walls, Upon closer inspection, they found writing on the frame that looked like it belonged to a foreign and possibly dead language. Scorpius tilted his head to try to read it, "Erised stra- What?" Scorpius stumbled out squinting his eyes before they widened slightly "I've read about this, It's dangerous we should go-" he said turning away to face the door again but Albus stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder and pointing at the mirror, "No, Look." Scorpius turned to look back at the mirror and at first Scorpius didn't notice anything off- If was supposed to show his deepest desires why hadn't it changed? 'Maybe it's broken, It's so ol-' his thought was cut off when the mirror version of Albus wrapped his arm around his waist (he knew it wasn't the real Albus mostly because he couldn't feel the pressure of his arm) and pulled him closer. He blushed ever so slightly as the Albus staring back at him smiled widely As if Scorpius made him the happiest wizard in the world. He choked when Mirror Albus leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek but smiled anyway, If this was his deepest desire did that mean he had feelings for his best friend? Well, That did make more sense than you think it would.

At first, Albus had just seen himself and Scorpius but before Scorpius could pull him away a figure that looked like his father stepped into view, This confused him at first because he knew there was no way his father was there but all those thoughts left his mind when the mirror version of Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded slowly at him- As if showing a sign of acceptance. Curiously his hand floated to where Mirror Harry's hand was, He could have sworn he could feel something there. His hand fell when the mirror version of Harry stepped out and the Mirror version of Scorpius stepped in front of him, Slowly leaning in closer. He got even more confused when the mirror Scorpius closed the gap between them and he felt a tingling sensation on his lips, Focusing on his reflection they seemed to be kissing. His reflection was seemingly moving without his consent, It had rested one hand on Scorpius' shoulder and the other had been buried in his platinum blond hair, Albus wanted to look away he just- Couldn't. He was enjoying this far too much for his liking, Eventfully though even their reflections had to pull away and that's when Albus had enough strength to look away.

He looked at the actual Scorpius and asked, "So what is this?" Scorpius looked at him- He looked almost nervous? "It's the mirror of erised, It's supposed to show the lookers deepest desire." He said rather weakly, Albus blinked "Oh. Well what did you see?" he asked not actually wanting to know the answer, "You-r cousin." Scorpius cringed internally at himself- 'Nice going, Scorp.' he thought to himself. "Which one?" Albus asked despite the sinking feeling in his stomach and knowing that the answer would only make it worse, "Uhm, Rose. We should go." Scorpius said nervously, Albus had been right- The feeling had gotten worse but his heart had quickly jump-started itself when Scorpius took his hand to pull him out of the room, His heart stuttered in his chest as Scorpius pulled him out of the room and onto the stairs. They returned safely to the dungeons, Only then is when Scorpius lets go out his hand, With hushed voices, they said their goodnights and went their separate ways to change into their pajamas, Before joining each other again in the boy's dorm and falling asleep, Albus had stayed up a little later though. He had stayed up late into the night mulling things over as he had known that he had had a slither of feelings for his friend but nothing this big, Before falling asleep he had come to the conclusion that he would spend summer trying to come up with a logical answer for his problem and once the school year started he would try to tell Scorpius- Even if Scorpius didn't like him back he knew their friendship wouldn't change majorly (if not just get a bit awkward) 'Everything will be fine.' A voice that sounded oddly like his mothers was the last thing Albus heard from his mind before falling asleep.

The next day he was awoken by Scorpius shaking him awake and repeating, "Albus." after a few repetitions Albus finally woke up, Groaning. "Albus, It's time for breakfast. Get up." Albus turned to look at Scorpius, He was already dressed. "You can go without me, I'll be down in a few." He said rubbing his eyes and sitting up on the bed, His legs dangling over the edge of the bed, "Are you sure? I can wait." He asked Albus nodded and that's all it took for Scorpius to leave. Albus lazily threw on his robes, Only really caring to make sure his tie was tight enough and absent-mindedly raked a comb through his hair- His hair wasn't unruly as his brothers or fathers (hell, Not even his grandfather's) but it was still pretty bad. He placed the brown comb back on his nightstand and put his shoes on before heading for the great hall, The walk was relatively peaceful with only a few taunts of "Hey, Potter!" which he had known to ignore since he was 12. He arrived in the great hall and made a b-line to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Scorpius who had reserved a seat for him by placing his bag there, Scorpius moved the bag for Albus to sit and Albus sat, Immediately he noticed that Scorpius had already filled it with his favorites. He turned to look at him with a questioning look and upon seeing the look Scorpius said: "I hope you don't mind but I filled your plate before Ruby could get to everything." With a short pause, they both started laughing- Ruby was a Slytherin girl in their year, She was nice enough but had a certain habit of stealing the good food before anyone else had a chance with it. They calmed down and got to eating, A fluttering sensation in both of their hearts.


End file.
